


Queen plays Among Us

by Its_a_metaphor_bish



Category: Among Us (Game), Queen (Band), non fandom
Genre: Among Us, LMAO, Queen (Band) - Freeform, Swearing, dont judge me it’s like 2am, dumb shit, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_metaphor_bish/pseuds/Its_a_metaphor_bish
Summary: Go to my wattpad acc (@/bohrium_rhapsody) of you want to see shitty recreations of what their characters look like lmao
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Freddie Mercury/Jim Hutton, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Sarina Potgieter/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my wattpad acc (@/bohrium_rhapsody) of you want to see shitty recreations of what their characters look like lmao

(This will be in 3rd person. In this game, it's from what John sees ect (technically, it's Johns POV) )  
(Also, this is the younger (80s) version of the band btw - but in modern time obviously)

Details:

Map: The Skeld  
# imposters: 2  
Confirm ejects: on  
# emergency meetings: 1  
Anonymous votes: off  
Emergency cool down: 10s  
Discussion time: 20s  
Voting time: 120s  
Player speed: 1x  
Crewmate vision: 1x  
Imposter vision: 1.5x  
Kill cool down: 10s  
Kill distance: normal  
Task bar updates: always  
Visual tasks: on  
# common tasks: 1  
# long tasks: 2  
# short tasks: 3

~~ROUND ONE~~

John sighed in relief as the discord call fell silent. Crewmate. He had no experience with the game as a crewmate, let alone an imposter. Hell, the only one who had experience with this game was Adam! The bassists eyes skimmed the screen as he watched everyone split off. 

Roger, Jim and Ronnie all went right, their characters fading into the shadows. Freddie, Anita, Brian and Adam all went off to the left - Anita had split off into another section of the ship as the other three headed onwards. Spike had gone downwards, quickly disappearing from view - whereas Sarina had simply stayed in the cafeteria. John only presumed she was completing a task, watching as the green bar jumped up before Sarina ran off - heading some where to the right. 

John looked at his tasks. The task 'Admin: Swipe Card' seemed to be first on his list. What the hell was that? Where the hell was Admin? A small circular icon caught John's eye, it seemed to be some type of map. He clicked on it, the blueprint of the ship appearing before him. A little brown character stood still in the cafeteria, John could only presume it was himself. His eyes scanned the map, settling on the room named 'Admin'; located just underneath him. A small smile appeared on the bassists face as he clicked off the map and moved his character, watching as the mini-crewmate (at least, that's what Adam said) followed suite. 

Admin was a strange place. It had a table in the middle, some type of keypad off to the side, some small icons on the walls, and most importantly; a grey vent in the corner. Now, John didn't know much about this game - but he did know that vents meant imposters, as crewmates weren't able to use them. Still, John pressed onwards, focusing his eyes on the glowing part of the table. As he got closer, the 'use' button lit up, promoting John to press on it. 

What appeared on his screen rather confused him. There was a wallet with some cards and a photo in, as well as some type of card reader. John tried pressing around his screen but to no avail, until his mouse clicked on a card - allowing it to enlarge and become moveable. The bassist could only presume that you had to swipe the card, hence the name of the task. 

That proved more difficult than John could of ever expected. Each time he swiped, the reader would pop up a message along the lines off 'Too Fast', 'Too Slow' or 'Bad Reading'. A groan escaped him as he failed yet again, the task slowly infuriating him more and more. John damn near gave up before the digital card decided to work, forcing the screen down and replacing it with a 'Task Complete' message.  
'Oh thank god.'

A glance to the top of the screen revealed that the crewmates weren't even 25% done with tasks, and John didn't know how many people had died. He looked back at his task list, seeing two tasks in a place called 'electrical'. One was a divert power, the other was an download. John shrugged before pulling up his map and walking out the room, the mini-crewmate following suite. 

Adam had warned them all that electrical was a very dangerous place to be - as well as Navigation. But, John just wanted it over with. How bad could it be? He walked past a red gas can and down a hallway, turning right into electrical. There was a row of supposed electrical stuff obscuring the view of the back of the room - John wondered if that was the dangerous part. As his character walked around, he was met with a pink body , his wife's body, sliced in half - just falling over. John was quick, seeing a flash of cyan hop into the vents. Roger jumped back out almost immediately, John faintly heard the swoosh of the doors closing but..what could Roger do? He had a kill cooldown. Then, the soft glow of the 'report' button caught John's eye as he moved his mouse and clicked it. 

The screen flashed - showing Ronnie's character corpse with the words 'dead body reported' underneath. The screen changed, showing 'discuss' before turning into the voting screen. Everyone unmuted - Roger immediately tried to blame John, but was told to shut up by Freddie. John could see that Ronnie was the first and only one to be killed.  
"John, darling, where was the body?"  
"Uh, electrical. In the top half."  
"See! I said don't go into electrical alone!" Adam voice called out.  
"Was anyone there, Deacs?" Brian asked.  
"Yeah, Roger was. He killed, jumped in the vent, saw me and jumped out. Then proceeded to close the doors even though he couldn't kill me. "  
"Okay." Jim's called sounded. "Roger. What's your side before we start voting?"  
Roger sighed a breath of relief. "So, I was doing my download task when I heard the vent open and close. Luckily, I just finished so I went to upload the data to admin - when I saw John cold-heartedly slice his own wife in half."  
Freddie sighed, who could they believe? "Well. John, what tasks did you do?"  
"I did admin swipe, before coming to electrical to do download and a divert power."  
"So only one task?" Jim replied, suspicion in his voice. "Most of us have done two or three by now."  
"It's a difficult task-"  
"Doesn't take too long, does it?" Anita asked. "I mean, I certainly had no issues."  
"No." Spike answered. "It doesn't take long."  
Brian got our attention. "15 seconds. What do we do?"  
"Skip, for now. But keep your eye out for Rog and Deaky." Adam seemed to know what to do, and so everyone followed suite and skipped.

✨No one was ejected. (Skipped)✨

~~ROUND TWO~~  
The space screen disappeared, revealing that they were all in cafeteria again. John couldn't believe it, how had Roger pulled that off! Sneaky bastard must of came up with a plan. John shook his head, watching as everyone split off. In the back of his mind, John took note that Roger had paired with Brian. If Brian was dead, everyone else would know that it's Roger. 

After readjusting, John started off back down to electrical. This time it was body-free. John walked up to one of the glowing objects on the wall, pressing the 'use' button before being show a tablet screen with two folders and a button saying 'download'. The mouse hovered over and clicked it, and John watched as he saw his character running from one folder to another. 

After an eternity, the task finished and John moved over to the next. This time, it seemed even simpler. All John had to do was move a handle upwards - before the screen went away and showed another 'task complete' . A breath of relief left John's mouth. All his electrical tasks were done. He walked out, seeing a white character (which he identified as Anita) standing still before joining him on his way to his next place: Shields. 

The pair walked together before John clicked the 'use' button once again. This time, he was faced with 7 hexagons - 4 of which were red. He took a guess and clicked the red ones, before the screen disappeared and two bars on the exterior of the ship lit up. As him and Anita took off and walked up, John noted that the crewmates were now 50% done with tasks. He himself only had two more to do and two to complete. 

As him and Anita walked up, they both witnessed Jim kill Spike - before, to their surprise, the body was instantly reported. As they got to the voting screen, they could see that Jim had reported it.  
"I just witnessed Anita kill Spike and John watched her." Wait, what?  
"Hang on!" John called. "I think you'll find its quite the opposite. You killed him, Jim."  
"No,no,no I think it was you and Anita! I witnessed it!"  
"Okay, children please! Anita, what happened?" Freddie reminded John of his mother.  
"Well." Anita started. "I just finished the garbage task and was completely done, so I waited for one of those that we were suspicious of to walk by - to pair up with. John came down and so I followed him to the shields place. John cant be the imposter, since the bar went up and the lights lit up afterwards."  
"Adam." Brian started. "Can you confirm that's what happens?"  
The American cleared his throat. "Yeah, that's what happens. Shields is a visual task."  
"Well that's that! Bye, Jim."  
As votes started flooding in, Jim's voice sounded through the call. "Wait a minute! Isn't it weird that Sarina hasn't said a single word?"

Thinking back to it, Sarina hadn't said a word both times - nor had John seen her once since the beginning of the game. The call was silent for a moment.  
"That is weird. Sarina, dear, where were you?"  
Again, nothing. John checked, she wasn't even unmuted.  
"You aren't unmuted, Sar." Brian chuckled, but still nothing changed.  
"She okay, Rog?" Adam's voice called, a bit concerned.  
"Hang on." The drummer said, signs of movement appearing as background noise. "Gimme a sec."  
Sure enough, Sarina became unmuted as her voice sounded for the first time that game. "Sorry, what happened?"  
"Where were you, dear?" Freddie said, surprisingly softer than his normal tone.  
"Oh, uh...I-I was in Medbay."  
"What were you doing?" John asked, his suspicion rising.  
"Oh I don't know what it's called. The one with the test tubes."  
"Analysing samples?" Adam asked.  
A moment of silence flooded the call. "Yeah, yeah, that one. I was waiting for it and I must of zoned out. Sorry."  
"That's alright, dear, perfectly understandable. Well that clear's the suspicion on Sar." Freddie sighed.  
"10 seconds." Roger said. "What do we do?"  
"Vote Jim. Just to be safe." Freddie replied. "Sorry, Jim."  
"Yeah, yeah." The Irishman grumbled, knowing the game was up as everyone continuing voting. It didn't, however, pass by John that Roger pressed 'skip' instead...

✨Irishman was An Imposter.✨  
1 Imposter remains. 

~~ROUND THREE~~

"Oh thank fuck." A small weight left John's shoulder's at the confirmation that only one imposter was in game. Everyone split into three groups and split off, except for Sarina was stayed still. John watched as Roger's avatar came to a stop for a moment, before both the yellow and cyan astronauts started moving once more.  
"He really ought to take her to the doctor.." John mumbled before walking into the 'Medbay'. 

He had some task called 'Submit Scan', he could only imagine what that was. There was a small circular thing at the bottom of the bay, glowing softly before John stepped on it. Soon, his character was surrounded by a disk of green light, moving up and down his body. Roger walked in, watching as John completed the scan. If not the fact that he had witnessed Roger kill his wife, he wouldn't be suspicious or nervous of Roger at all.

Sure enough, as soon as the scan was over, Roger walked forward before some animation of Roger's avatar shooting John's appeared on his screen. Roger walked out of Medbay, as John realised he was now a ghost. He heart broke at the sight of his mini-crewmate sat beside his body (well, half-body), but he knew he had to continue his tasks. With a sigh, John floated to reactor - stumbling across Brian's body tucked away in the corner. 

John floated over to the glowing object, clicking 'use' and being met with some numbers. He quickly figured out that you had to press them in order to finish and floated on over to Admin. Adam's body laid there in the doorway, underneath where John's upload task was. He clicked it and waited, watching his character run before floating to some place called 'communications' or 'comms', as Adam called it. This task was the easiest of them all, simply click the weird gem thing and boom. Done. 

John looked at his tasks and found that he was completely done. He began floating around the map, seeing Sarina's avatar by Navigation, then seeing Roger run through storage before following Freddie and Anita down to Admin, where they reported the body. 

The discuss animation went away and everyone unmuted.  
"Roger, it has to be Roger!" Freddie called, excitement in his voice.  
"What?! Why me?!"  
"Roger, you were suspicious from the start and the only one away from us."  
"Sarina wasn't there either!" Roger claimed.  
Freddie laughed. "Darling, don't be dumb. We saw you following us and waiting for us to split."  
Roger huffed. "How do you know it isn't Sar then?"  
"Low blow, Rog." Sarina mumbled, responding to Roger's apology with a soft 'mmhmm'.  
"Roger, please. You'd be first dead if it were Sarina." Anita spoke truthfully. If anyone had rights to kill Rog, John thought, it was Sarina.  
Roger scoffed. "If it's me, then why didn't I kill Sar since she's on her own."  
Freddie laughed loudly. "Darling, that's the funniest shit I've ever heard."  
"What?" Roger asked.  
"Roger, you and I both know you don't have to balls to kill her." Anita and Sarina laughed as the votes piled in - Roger, of course, voted Freddie. 

✨DrumLord was An Imposter.✨  
0 Imposters remain. 

VICTORY

~~LOBBY~~  
"I fucking told you guys it was Roger!" John exclaimed as soon as everyone was there.  
"Sorry." A few people called back, laughing.  
"Roger." Ronnie called. "Why on earth did you kill me first?"  
"You were stood on top of the vent!" Roger laughed. "I couldn't help. Then your bloody husband caught me."  
John laughed. "Sorry I foiled your plan there, Rog."  
"Neh, neh."  
"Anyone up for game two?" A thick American accent asked, causing people to cheer. 

John got comfortable. Game two it was.


	2. Game Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Freddie’s POV thing

~~ROUND ONE~~  
Silence filled the room as the discord call muted. A sigh of relief left Freddie's lips at the confirmation that he was a crewmate. Slowly but surely, Freddie felt as if he was grasping the idea of the game, and began looking around at where everyone went. 

Jim, Spike and Adam all went off to the left; Roger, Anita, Ronnie and John all went to the right; whereas Brian, Sarina and Freddie all went down. Freddie followed them both into Admin, seeing the 'Swipe Card' task at the top of his list. It was a fumble to try and get the digital card to work, but Freddie made quick work of it and waited for the other two to finish - he didn't feel safe running around alone. Brian was next to finish, Sarina following quickly after. The trio followed each other downwards, heading through storage and then walking into electrical. The three of them walked around to the back of electrical, unsurprised as they were met with Spike's body. 

Someone hit the button, and they were all sent to the voting screen.   
"I just wanna say that Adam faked wires." Came Ronnie's voice almost immediately.  
"What? No I didn't!" Adam exclaimed, surprise in his voice.  
"You did! You stayed there, walked away and then the taskbar didn't go up!"  
"No, I didn't! I-"  
Jim huffed in annoyance. "Kids, please! Sar, where was the body?" It came to their attention that it was Sarina who hit report first.   
"Oh, Uhm, the top of electrical. Fred and Brimi are cleared - we were together the whole round."  
"Alrighty. Where was everyone else? Say the place and task. I was at cams, I checked because I had wires in security."   
"Admin doing the card..thing." Roger called.  
Ronnie unmuted again before speaking. "Oh, I was in reactor doing Simon Says."   
"Cafetaria doing trash." Anita spoke.  
"Shit i know it's o2." Adam started. "But I don't know the task. It was the leaf one."  
"Alright. John, what about you?" Jim asked.  
"Me? I was in Medbay doing inspect samples."  
"Woah, when did you go into medbay?"   
"Just a moment ago."  
"No, you didn't."  
"You couldn't of!" Roger called. " I just saw you about a minute ago running towards shields!"  
"And I was on cams the whole time. You didn't go into medbay." Jim deadpanned.   
The votes flooded in and John sighed, knowing the gig was up. 

✨ BassGod was An Imposter. ✨   
1 imposter remains. 

~~ROUND TWO~~  
Everyone's cheers fell silent as Freddie muted the call. He sighed in relief, only one imposter to go. No one was on Freddie's suspicious list, meaning he had to pay more attention. Everyone split off into the same groups as the previous round, heading off in the same directions. Currently, the only people who Freddie trusted were Brian and Sarina, so he knew who he was sticking with. 

Brian led the trio into electrical, passing Adam and Anita on the way down.   
'Let's try this again..' Freddie thought as they walked around the column in electrical. Brian moved to the right side, doing a task that Freddie hadn't done yet, whereas Freddie had download...directly over the vent. He let out a nervous sigh and stood over the vent, mouse clicking the 'use' button before beginning the download. Freddie felt his leg begin to bounce with nerves as he watched the bar slowly fill. Finally, the screen went away and Freddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The singer moved away from the vent and looked around the screen, trying to locate his two crewmates. Brian was stood a few paces away from his last task, but Sarina was no where to be seen. Freddie furrowed his eyebrows, moving down into the lower half of the room - hoping that the blonde simply got distracted and stayed there. She wasn't there.

Brian and Freddie seemed to share a message and moved out of the room, heading through storage and into the cafeteria. Within seconds, an emergency meeting was called. 

Roger spoke first. "Holy shit, three people are dead?!" Looking at the bottom of the screen; Freddie saw that Ronnie, Jim and Sarina were now all dead.   
"Fucking hell." Adam groaned. "This imposter is quick as fuck."   
"Nice pat on the back there, Adam." Freddie chuckled.  
A quick silence surrounded the call. "What?"   
"It has to be Adam. Ronnie saw him fake wires, now she's dead. Jim got the other imposter out, now he's dead."  
"And you were the last person seen by Sarina. She's now dead." Brian added.  
"Well." Roger called. "Any last words, Adam?"  
"Yes I fucking do. I last saw Ronnie with Anita - they were in Nav together, then I didn't see Ronnie the entire round. Jim, same motive but with Anita. And I wasn't last with Sarina. The three of us went into storage, I parted to go into Admin and Sarina and Anita went towards comms."  
Everyone fell silent. "Well shit." Freddie sighed. "What now?"   
"Wait, Rog?" Came Adam's voice.   
"Yeah?"  
"Does Sarina have a pet?" He questioned. Freddie had no clue where he was going with this.   
It was quiet for a moment. "Uhm...yeah, yeah. A mini-crewmate thing."  
"Okay." Adam sighed in relief. "We skip, for now. Then, we all go into the bottom of storage, towards Comms and Shields, and up to Nav. If Sarina's mini-crewmate is sat there, it's Anita. If it isn't, then you can vote me. Deal?"  
"Deal." Everyone agreed and the votes started up.

✨ No one was ejected. (Skipped) ✨   
1 imposter remains.

~~ROUND THREE~~  
Freddie groaned, five of them were left and there were one imposter remained... The group began walking down through storage, dipping into comms before everyone got the confirmation they wanted.

Sitting in the middle of the floor patten in Sheilds, was a yellow mini-crewmate. Everyone realised that it could only be Anita, and began rushing back towards the café. They didn't need to though, Anita's character moved forward and half of Adam's body fell to the ground. The three remaining crewmates hit the report button as hard as they could, sending themselves into the discussion screen.

No-one even bothered to unmute and the votes quickly flood in. Anita skipped, but three different coloured heads appeared by her name before the screen faded to black. 

✨ Anita D was An Imposter. ✨   
0 Imposters remain.

VICTORY.

~~LOBBY~~  
No one unmuted until everyone was back in the lobby.   
"Anita, I fucked it up, I'm sorry." John laughed.  
Anita's laugh followed after. "That's alright. I got as many as I could out."  
"I'm sorry for accusing you, Adam." Freddie chuckled, watching Roger glitch out his pet.   
"Nah, it's alright. I was pretty sus, not gonna lie."  
"Yeah, no shit." Laughter filled the call, everyone becoming more relaxing as they learnt the game. 

"What time does everyone have to go?" Brian asked after a moment of idle chat.   
Roger sighed. "Mate, we're in quarantine. What on Earth makes you think we have to leave?"  
"Roger, people have lives, hush up." Came Sarina's quiet voice.   
"Right, sorry. But does anyone actually have to go at some point?" A small chorus of 'nope's emitted from the computer.  
"Well then." Adam said, Freddie couldn't see but he had a feeling that the American was smiling. "Shall we go again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao what do you guys think?


End file.
